Por la Verdad de Todo
by Cristi Sora Dragneel
Summary: Natsu quiere estar a solas con Lucy para aclarar lo que siente por ella, sin embargo una nueva amenaza ataca poniendo a prueba los sentimientos de ambos, ¿Laxus familia de Lucy? ¿Layla Heartphilia no esta muerta? ¿ Podrán salir de esta? Mal Summary. Mi primer Fic. Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Ciaossu! Bueno minna, este es mí primer fic! Y bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que espero que le guste chicos, no sé sí seré buena en esto pero aquí les va, Aye:**

_**Locura, pero sobre todo amor**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en el gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore, todo era normal, Natsu y Gray peleaban por cualquier estupidez, Elfman hablaba o mejor dicho gritaba cosas sobre como ser un hombre, mientras Evergreen lo miraba irritada, Laxus y Mirajane extrañamente hablaban en una de las mesas retiradas mientras la albina menor sé encarga de sustituir a su hermana, Juvia miraba con corazones a Gray y Erza comía pastel de fresa, todo iba perfecto hasta que cierto pelirosa sé percato de la ausencia de cierta rubia.

-Oy hielito, tienes idea de porque Lucy no ha llegado, es tarde –decía Natsu

-Pero que tenemos aquí, flamita está preocupado –respondia Gray

-P-pues claro que sí, i-ibamos a ir a ser una misión los dos juntos, jejeje, b-bueno será mejor que la

valla a buscar, n-nos vemos Gray –y sin más que decir Natsu ya había emprendido camino hacia la casa de Lucy

**5 minutos después en casa de Lucy**

-Oy Lucy, estas? –preguntaba Natsu entrando como acostumbraba siempre por la ventana

-Sí ya voy –dijo Lucy saliendo del baño con una toalla extremadamente corta, lo cual provoco un ligero sonrojo por parte del pelirosa –un momento…QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ

-S-solo venia a ver sí estabas bien, recuerda que acordamos ir a una misión y nunca llegastes y yo, me preocupe –lo ultimo lo dije con una evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas mientra su mirada la mantenía alejada de la maga estelar para evitar que está lo viera

-Ah eso, bueno, podrias irte no me he vestido –decía Lucy

-Está bien, te espero abajo –contesto Natsu

-Aja ok, un momento SAL DE MÍ CASA!

-No! Te espero abajo

-No!

-Sí!

-No!

-Sí!

-Está bien! Que molesto eres! –dijo Lucy terminando con está discusión sin sentido

-Ustedes parecen casados…sé gusssssssstan –decía en tono burlon el fiel amigo de Natsu, happy, que al parecer lo siguió sin que sé diera cuenta

-B-bueno, t-te espero a-abajo Lucy

-E-está bien

-Y no lo niegan! –molestaba el exceed

-H-happy ven aquí! –gritaba un avergonzado Natsu desde el piso de abajo

-Aye! –decía happy mientras bajaba volando a toda velocidad

Lucy cerro la puerta y sé apoyo en la puerta deslisandoce hasta llegar al suelo, sonrojada, con la mirada baja, el corazón acelerado y por ultimo, suspirando

-Sera mejor que me prepare –sé decía para sí misma Lucy –ahora que lo pienso, Natsu no me dijo que misión haríamos o cuanto duraría, la verdad solo me dijo que hiciéramos una misión solos –esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y con las mejillas ardiendo al recordar el día anterior que Natsu le dijo que hicieran una misión juntos

_**Flashback **_

_Lucy estaba escribiendo una carta para su madre cuando una voz que conocía perfectamente la llamo_

_-Hola Lucy –decía mientras entraba el pelirosa maleducado_

_-Hola Natsu, PORQUE SIEMPRE ENTRAS POR LA VENTANA! – le contesto está_

_-Jajaja, es más divertido_

_-Sí sí, como digas, y happy? Me parece extraño que no este contigo_

_-Ah, es que el está en gremio con Wendy y con charle, y bueno estaba aburrido y venia a decirte que sí hacíamos una misión mañana_

_-Está bien, ya le avisaste a los demás?_

_-N-no es que, la verdad y-yo esperaba q-que solo fueramos, e-este, y-ya sabes, t-tú y y-yo, s-solos –dijo Natsu muy, muy avergonzado_

_-S-solos? –pregunto Lucy no menos avergonzada_

_-S-sí, C-claro, sí tú quieres_

_-E-está bien_

_-En serio? –decía Natsu emocionado, ya que por alguna razón quería estar a solas con Lucy, le hacia bien, cada vez que estaba con ella y la veía sonreir, sentía que tenia que hacer lo imposible por hacer que su felicidad no sé dejara de mostrar en su rostro, era dulce, linda, una chica única, la única que podía confundirlo al solo pasar cinco minutos con ella, no sabia que le pasaba pero de una cosa estaría seguro, no la dejaría ir nunca_

_-Claro que sí! –respondió está con alegría al ver que su compañero estaba emocionado por esa misión a la que irían SOLOS_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ya lista salio de su cuarto caminando hacia las escaleras y bajándolas al llegar a ellas, encontrándose con Natsu recostado en la puerta de salida, de una manera que lo hacia ver tan, atractivo, guapo y…sexy según ella

-Veo que ya está lista –le dijo este sacándola de su trance

-Sí –dijo tratando de olvidar la imagen anterior –y happy?, estaba aquí hace un momento

-Recuerda que solo iríamos nosotros

-Ah cierto! Bueno vamos

Al salir de la casa Natsu miraba embobado a Lucy, ya que dentro de la casa no había mucha luz aun siendo de mañana y no pudo verla bien, pero cuando sé volteo luego de cerrar la puerta la miro sorprendido por lo bien que sé miraba, llevaba un short corto negro con Converse del mismo color, una camisa celeste de mangas cortas con una chaqueta blanca, ya que estaban en invierno y hacia frio, y el cabello amarrado en una coleta

-Etto, Natsu no me mires así, sí me veo mal me lo hubieras dicho antes pero esa mirada incomoda un poco sabes

-Ah –emitió este saliendo de su trance –no! Para nada Lu, al contrario, pienso que te ves muy linda sabes?

Este comentario provoco que Lucy sé sonrojara, y luego examino por segunda vez en el día a Natsu, no sé había fijado en las ropas que llevaba, traía puesto un pantalón negro azulado algo ajustado a su figura, unos deportivos grises con detalles negros y un chaleco hasta las rodillas con una manga larga al lado izquiero y el otro lado descubierto, que tenia un color similar a la camisa de Lucy, a diferencia que la camisa de ella era más clara, y por supuesto, su preciada bufanda amarrado en el cuello.

-Gracias Natsu, sabes, tú, también te ves lindo

Está vez el que sonrojo fue Natsu

-G-gracias Lu, bueno vamos

-Está bien, por cierto, no me dijistes que misión vamos a hacer

-Oh cierto –a Natsu de le había olvidado ese detalle, ya que a lo que el la invito no era una misión, sí no que simplemente quería pasar un tiempo con Lucy –Lucy yo…etto…es que

-NO ME VAS OBLIGAR A SEDUCIR A UN PERVERTIDO OTRA VEZ VERDAD?!

-N-No! –gritaba un Natsu nervioso, para luego cambiar su semblante a serio –no volveré a ponerte en una situación con un riesgo como siempre Lucy, no tienes porque preocuparte de acuerdo?

-Está bien, entonces a donde vamos y que es lo que vamos a hacer Natsu?

Natsu no sabia que decir, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, así que decidió llevarla lejos de la ciudad por unos días hasta poder saber que era lo que le ocurria con la maga estelar

-S-solo sígueme de Ok?

-B-bien –a Lucy esto le incomodaba, el mago y ella irían SOLOS por a saber cuanto tiempo lejos de todos, y la verdad era que, a diferencia de el, sabia perfectamente lo que le ocurria. Lucy de había enamorado de Natsu.

Ya habían emprendido camino hacia donde Natsu los dirigía, pero eras eso de las 12:30 p.m, era hora de almuerzo, llevaban horas caminando por un bosque ubicado a las afueras de magnolia, y Lucy sentía que ya no podía más, y de eso sé percato Natsu al verla y oírla jadear.

-Lucy estas bien?

-Sí solo estoy algo cansada

-Ah bueno, no falta mucho para llegar pero sí tú quieres te puedo ll-ll-llevar

-Seguro? –pregunto algo insegura

-Seguro –reafirmo el chico

Lucy sé hallaba en los brazos de Natsu, cargada estilo princesa, y dormida, cuando Natsu supo que habían llegado al lugar al que sé querían dirigir la recostó en una pequeña cama dentro de una hermosa cabaña, el también estaba muy cansado, así que sin darse cuenta termino durmiéndose con ella.

**Unas horas después**

**Lucy POV**

Comenzaba a sentir que ya había dormido demasiado, así que abri mis ojos, y me encontré con el pecho de alguien, era fuerte, firme y calido, nerviosa me animé a subir mí mirada, y lo que vi fue indesciptible, era una mezcla de sorpresa con alivio, un poco de nervios y mucha felicidad, no podía creerlo, Natsu estaba duermiendo conmigo! En una misma cama! Yo con mis manos en su pecho y el con sus fuertes y tibios brazos alrededor de mí cintura, quería despertarlo, tenia hambre, pero verlo así, dormido, tan tierno, tan besable…un momento besable? Esto me está afectando más de lo que pensé, intente quitar sus brazos de mí cintura, pero de pronto sentí como me apretaba más a su cuerpo, algo dudosa me decidi a hablar, para confirmar sí lo hacia por gusto o inconscientemente.

-N-Natsu, estas despierto?

-Sí –me dijo adormilado y con un tono de molestia, esa respuesta me sorprendió bastante

-Natsu, ya levántate, tengo hambre

-No, sigamos durmiendo –durmiendo? Sé referia a nosotros dos, no solo a el, ese comentario hizo que mis mejillas sé encendieran

-Natsu! Hay que comer!

-En un rato, solo unos minutos más sí? –me dijo con una cara a la que sé me hizo imposible resistirme

-E-está bien, duerme, iré a buscar algo de comer?

-Noooo, unos minutos más pero te quedas conmigo –a veces llegaba a ser tan caprichoso

-Moo Natsu, es tarde, y hay que comer –el solo gruño por lo bajo y me cargo hasta el piso de debajo de la cabaña, sinceramente no entendia que era lo que le pasaba, pero me gustaba.

Estaba decidida a conocer el porque del comportamiento de Natsu, me sento en el pequeño comedor para dos que había cerca de lo que parecía ser la cocina, sé me acerco sonriendo más de lo normal, pero lo único que hice fue sonreírle también, su sonrisa me transmitia felicidad y calidez, me hacia sentir viva.

-Aquí tienes Lu –me dijo mientras traía dos platos de comida en las manos y sé sentaba en frente de mi

-Gracias Natsu, sabes es un poco tarde, dudo que podamos conciliar el sueño para la noche

-No te preocupes por eso sí? Además, eso es todavía mejor

-Natsu, no me has dicho nada sobre la misión –al decir eso escupio lo que tenia en la boca y me miro nervioso

-Bueno, termina de comer, salgamos y te lo dire

Y así paso, cuando terminamos de "almorzar" salimos, fuera de ese lugar había un hermoso lago con aguas cristalinas, la cabaña en la que estábamos Natsu y yo estaba junto en frente de ese maravilloso lugar, los arboles frondosos hacían que el clima fuera fresco pero no frio, era perfecto, en ciertos espacios los rayos del sol sé infiltraban como reflectores en ese bello panorama, era como el corazón de ese bosque, ya que nos encontrábamos rodeados de arboles que hacían perfectamente un circulo que abarcaba la casa, el lago y césped con hermosas flores, al parecer había otra cabaña al otro extremo de ese pequeño pedazo de mar, le reste importancia y me di cuenta de que en lo que yo admiraba el lugar Natsu sé había ido a sentar en la orilla del manantial, me hizo señas de que me sentara a su lado, yo gustosa, acepte sonriendo.

**Fin Lucy POV**

**Natsu POV**

Lucy sé sento a mí lado y a juzgar por su reacción al ver donde nos encontrábamos, sé notaba a kilómetros que estaba feliz, estaba a punto de pedirle que nos bañaramos un rato en el lago cuando…

-Natsu –me dijo ella con curiosidad –entonces que hacemos aquí, cual es la misión y cuanto tardaremos

Decidi que diría como me sentía, tal vez ella sepa como o que es lo que me pasa, pero antes tengo que preguntarle sobre lo que dijo el abuelo…

**Flashback**

_-Oy abuelo, sabes donde está Lucy? Acabamos de venir de una misión y creo que estaba cansada y necesito verla_

_-Pues la veras mañana hijo mio, Lucy estaba muy cansada, te estaba esperando puesto a que siempre la acompañas a su casa pero como hablabas con lisanna y happy sé fue_

_-Que!? –exclame alarmado, Lucy me esperaba, no le hice caso, fui un desconsiderado, tengo que ir a verla_

_-Bueno, voy a su casa_

_-Y que vas a hacer ahí?_

_-No lo sé, tengo ganas de verla…eso es malo?_

_-No,no, para nada, mis hijos están creciendo –decía entre lagrimas falsas_

_-A que te refieres?_

_-Te gusta no es cierto?_

_-A-a-a m-mí? g-gustarme L-Lucy, d-define g-gustar_

_-Bueno, creo que a ti no te gusta, más bien la amas –dijo ignorando mí ultimo comentario_

_-A-Abuelo! –alcanze a decir en tono de reproche, ya que hace años nos había hablado de que era el sentimiento"amar" –porque dices que la amo?_

_-Bueno, siempre vas a su casa, no tomas una misión sí no vas con ella, cuando estas junto a ella sonries más, y según lo que me han contado cuando vas a su casa y ella está recién saliendo de un baño tú le miras las_

_-VIEJO! –dije todo sonrojado_

_-Hahaha, bueno ya entiendes mí punto –me dijo –sabes deberías decírselo, claro, cuando estés completamente seguro, y no vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez _

_-Tsk, todos dicen lo mismo –susurre mientras daba la vuelta y tomaba rumbo hacia mí casa_

**Fin Flashback**

-Bueno, sabes Lucy, e-esto no es exactamente lo que tú conoces como "misión", hehehe –rei nervioso y ella me miro incrédula

-A que te refieres Natsu?

-Etto…yo quería que viniéramos los dos a pasar un rato, y creí que sí te lo preguntaba directamente dirias que no así que, t-tuve que engañarte, l-lo siento

-Natsu –me dijo con un tono ¿tierno?

**Fin Natsu POV**

**Lucy POV**

Me siento feliz, Natsu, quería venir aquí, conmigo, solos, me pregunto sí estaré dormida, no, no puedo sí no no me dolería la cintura, esperen? La cintura? Esperen porque diablos me duele la cintura! Oh no puede ser, esto se pone cada vez mejor, EL ME ESTÁ ABRAZANDO! Natsu DRAGNEEL, MÍ MUY INFANTIL MEJOR AMIGO ME ABRAZA MUY ¿Posesivamente?

-N-Natsu, n-no puedo r-r-r-respirar –ya que el abrazo era cada vez más y más fuerte

-L-lo siento Lu, no estas enojada conmigo?

-No, sabes, me alegra haber aceptado venir contigo, hace mucho que no estamos solo nosotros no lo crees? –dije sin poder evitar que sonara meloso, estaba segura de que en ese momento mí cara ardia, pero me gusto ver el rostro de Natsu sonrojado, sé veía tan lindo.

-Gracias, Lucy –me dijo, mientras lentamente sé acercaba a mí, lo mire nerviosa y roja, pensando en que me iba a besar –Tengo sueño

Lo mire con una gota en mí cabeza, viendo como ponía su cabeza sobre mí hombro, dejando caer encima de mí todo su peso y haciendo que por consecuencia callera a piso con el sobre mí, lo que me hizo sentir incomoda, pero al darme cuenta de que no despertaría ahorita, decidi dormir junto a el, lo recosté a un lado mio, y pude sentir como sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mí cintura acercándome a el, sintiendo su calor, cerre mis ojos y cai en brazos de Morfeo.

**Fin Lucy POV**

**Normal POV**

Un chico con apariencia ruda, cabello azabache y pircings en el rostro, con ojos de color rojo intenso, y cuerpo bien formado caminaba al lado de una chica de baja estatura, de hebras azules alborotados, con una cinta adornando su cabello, y de ojos castaños y grandes. Marchaban a paso lento, con miradas serias por un bosque, y desde lo lejos apreciaban la sombra de dos figuras conocidas para ambos, los cuales eran objetivo de su repentina aparición.

-SALAMANDER!

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo, les repito que soy una nueva escritora, por consecuencia es mí primer fic, (No me digas xD) pero bueno, espero que les halla gustado, no creo ser muy bueno pero nos veremos en los comentarios :3 alguna sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, abucheo, felicitación, desmotivación, motivación, mayonesa (okno, no me guta mucho la mayonesa) opinión = review x3.**

**Tal vez me tome la molestia de subir uno que otro one-shot de vez en cuando y procurare no tardar mucho en actualizar, disculpen sí encuentrar una que otra falla ortográfica, ahora, respecto al Fic, ¿para que buscan a Natsu y a Lucy? ¿sera para algo malo? ¿Sí o No? ¿habra romance en prox capitulo? NO LO SÉ Hasta la Proxima!**

**Bye-bye**

**Att: ****Cristi-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciaossu! Espero que estén bien todos! :D Estoy muy feliz, creo que esto progresara! Bueno, no digo más y aquí vamos con el capítulo 2:**

_**¿Familia?**_

-SALAMANDER –gritaba desde un costado del pequeño lado el pelinegro acompañado por la otra chica peli celeste

-Gajeel? –dijo confuso Natsu

-Levy-chan –hablo Lucy

-Lu-chan! Natsu! Están bien, que alivio, estábamos muy preocupados, tienen que venir con nosotros! –hablo desesperada la McGarden

-Eh? Pero que es lo que está pasando aquí Levy-chan?

-El maestro nos necesita a todos en el gremio, han ocurrido cosas terribles, y todo luego de su partida, hay muchos miembros heridos, pero los detalles los sabrán cuando lleguemos

-Y cómo demonios nos encontraron?! –hablo muy, muy molesto el hijo de Igneel

-Deja de ser idiota y ven Salamander, esto es serio, y obviamente te encontré con mí súper olfato, que es mucho mejor que el tuyo –lo último lo dijo en tono burlón

-QUE DIJISTES HIERRITO?!

-Ya deténganse los dos, no estamos para peleas sin sentido! –hablo Levy

-Tsk, que aguafiestas enana, en fin, vámonos

-Y que te hace pensar que Lucy y yo seguiremos tus ordenes –se quejaba Natsu

-Natsu! –dijo Lucy en tono de reproche –sí el maestro nos necesita a todos reunidos y el gremio está en graves situaciones lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es ir

-Está bien, sí tú dices –dijo con tono de fastidio en respuesta –pero no me trago el cuento de Gajeel

Dicho esto, partieron en silencio, sin emitir ningún ruido, cada uno en su mundo, luego de varios minutos caminando, que parecían horas, lograron divisar la entrada del gremio, Lucy, con algo de inquietud, abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-Pero que paso aquí? –dijo con asombro y en un susurro la rubia

La escena era algo deprimente, todo estaba destruido, el segundo piso estaba quemado, en el piso de abajo había sangre de todos los que intentaron protegerse, marcar de cortes que sin duda eran la prueba de que Erza lucho con todo, pero, había algo que casi la deja sin habla, en un rincón, estaba Mirajane consolando a Gray, que al parecer estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Todos se acercaron con algo de temor a ellos, y la primera en hablar fue Lucy.

-Gray –dijo muy bajo, el nombrado levanto un poco la cabeza hacia ella y la vio con los ojos rojos y lo único que dijo fue

-S-sé la llevaron, se la llevaron Lucy, se la llevaron, hice todo lo que pude, pero no funciono, se la llevaron, se la llevaron! –repetía lo mismo mientras lagrimas resbalaban forzadamente, Lucy sé acerco a él, Mira sé aparto y camino directo a la enfermería

-Gray, dime, a quién se llevaron? –dijo con interés pero con mucho tacto y amabilidad

-A-a-aaa, *suspiro* sé llevaron a Juvia –Natsu y Lucy abrieron los ojos de la impresión, era posible, llevarse a Juvia, esto iba de mal en peor, la persona que hizo eso va a pagar, ese es el pensamiento de todos y cada uno de los presentes

**Lucy POV**

No podía creer lo que pasaba, Gray está totalmente devastado, y digo, quién no luego de que secuestran a tú novia (sí, Gray y Juvia ya son pareja), la verdad sentía que las lágrimas me traicionaría y saldrían de mis ojos como una lluvia torrencial, que irónico, pero no podía evitarme sentir así, era una de mis mejores amigas, la quiero y mucho, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados ante esto.

-Lucy, necesito que vengas conmigo –me dijo el maestro con un semblante muy serio en comparación a su expresión normal, asentí y lo seguí hasta su oficina que también estaba destruida.

-Para que quería hablar conmigo maestro?

-Supongo que estas inquieta por el repentino ataque y la desaparición de Juvia no es así?

-Sí, sabe algo sobre esto? –dije con mucho interés

-Veras es una larga historia, pero te la contare, has oído hablar sobre una llave que lleva hacia otra dimensión? –asentí –pues veras, esa dimensión, es la dimensión de los dragones, y la llave, es un mago o maga celestial que tenga las 12 puertas.

-Osea que me buscan a mí?

-Exacto, pero hay más, hace 14 años, exactamente el día de la muerte de tú madre y de la desaparición de los dragones, se descubrió que para que el portal pueda ser utilizado sin límite de poder, se necesita el elemento rayo –no pude evitar pensar en Laxus en ese momento –por consecuencia, también andan tras Laxus, está en la enfermería en este momento, logro herir un poco la contrincante pero sufrió un gran daño.

-Entiendo, pero para que necesitan llegar a la dimensión de los dragones y porque secuestraron a Juvia?

-Veras, la dimensión de los dragones, es una más, como Edoras y Earthland, en Edoras, la magia era limitada, aquí en Earthland, es ilimitada, en la dimensión de los dragones conocida como Eldenia también es ilimitada, la magia ahí, tiene una intensidad mucho más poderosa que la de Zeref aquí, así que ellos buscan poder, y la causa del secuestro de Juvia sé desconoce, pero lo más probable es que la quiera utilizar como rehén, por supuesto no dejare esto así, la rescataremos y no dejare que nadie más salga herido.

-Está bien maestro, que es lo que debemos hacer?

-Por ahora nada, pero mañana daré anuncios, también, necesito que entrando al gremio de dirijas a mí oficina, hay algo que también debo decirte, pero no hoy, ya es muy tarde y todos deben descansar, mañana será un largo día –me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta cuando escuche una risita de el

-Que es tan gracioso maestro? –le pregunte

-Bueno, acabo de decidir que necesitaran compañía y protección, así que mientras esto se desarrolla, Natsu tendrá que estar contigo las 24 horas del día

-ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VA A TENER QUE DORMIR CONMIGO?!

-Exacto, bueno puedes irte, hasta mañana

**Fin Lucy POV**

**Normal POV**

Lucy iba bajando las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo cuando…

-Lucy! –grito el peli rosado a la rubia

-Natsu! Que pasa? –respondió

-No te dijo el maestro –ella ladeó confundida –AHORA VIVIREMOS JUNTOS! No es genial?

-S-Sí Natsu, es genial

Luego de esto, todos se dirigieron a sus hogares, Natsu y Lucy caminando hacia la casa de la maga celestial, Happy, se quedaría con Wendy y charle, y Gray dormiría en el gremio, ya que nadie logro moverlo de su sitio.

En casa de Lucy:

-¿Por qué siempre entras por la ventana Natsu, por algo existen las puertas sabias? –decía muy furiosa Lucy

-Hahaha, eres demasiado paranoica, además, por ahora, está también es mi casa –respondió el cómo sí fuera lo normal del mundo

-Ah *suspiro* supongo que tienes razón –dijo con voz apagada

-Lucy estas bien? Normalmente me discutirías el temas hasta sacarme de la casa

-No, no estoy bien, lo que está pasando no está mal, está peor, sé llevaron a Juvia, no puedo estar bien –dicho esto, sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Natsu sé acerco a ella con un mirada determinada, la cargó y la acostó en la cama, mientras el sé sentaba a la orilla a acariciarle el cabello, al ver que su llanto no cesaba, con algo de duda se acostó a su lado, colocó una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza, la atrajo a él y dejo que llorara en su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente:

Sintió como los rayos del sol le daban directamente en los ojos, con molestia, por haberlo despertado, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con una Lucy con una mirada dulce acariciándole los cabellos y sonriendo ligeramente.

-Buenos días, Natsu –hablo sonriente la maga

-B-Buenos días Lucy, ya estas mejor?

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme a hacerme sentir mejor ayer –dijo apenada

-No hay problema, estamos juntos en esto de acuerdo? –ella asintió –puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea –le dijo mostrándole una gran sonrisa

-Bien, de nuevo, gracias Natsu –sé puso de pie camino al baño a darse una ducha, no sin antes depositar un beso en la mejía de Natsu, algo sonrojada sé dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino. Natsu estaba totalmente encendido, inconscientemente sé llevo una mano a la mejía besada y sonrió aun sonrojado, pero igual, sorprendido.

En el gremio, aun destruido:

Dos sombras sé podían apreciar caminando hacia la entrada del gremio, una de estas sé acerco al mago de hielo que aun yacía deprimido, y la otra, subía a la oficina del maestro.

-Buenos días, Lucy –hablo Makarov con una sonrisa

-Buenos días maestro, supongo que ya me puede decir lo que no me dijo ayer –hablo seria

-Sí, solo estamos esperando a alguien –cambiando a un semblante serio

-Lamento llegar tarde –hablo un rubio con una cicatriz en sí rostro y de aspecto algo rudo

-No hay problema, Laxus, toma asiento

Lucy está asombrada y confundida, que hacia Laxus ahí? Eso era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Laxus y Lucy intercambiaron miradas confundidas-

-Que hace aquí? –preguntaron ambos a la vez

-Para esto necesito que se tomen esto –dijo mientras le entregaba a cada uno una botellita misteriosa

-Y esto para qué es? –preguntaba irritado y adolorido por la batalla pasada y sus heridas el dragón slayer del rayo

-Necesito que ambos se tomen esto e intenten recordar el año 776

-Para qué? –sé atrevió a preguntar Lucy

-Sé darán cuenta del porque los dos están aquí y porque precisamente los necesitan a los dos

*Ambos se toman el líquido de las botellas y caen desmayados al piso mientras vagos recuerdos ocurren en sus mentes*

**Flashback (en sus mentes)**

_Año776_

_Una niña corría por el patio de una mansión siendo perseguida por un niño rubio un poco mayor que ella._

_-Hahaha, nunca me atraparas Laxus-nii_

_-Eso es lo que tú crees Lucy-chan –dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad y corría a su lado –hahaha, lo ves, te ganare!_

_-No! –dijo mientras ponía el pie en el camino del rubio haciendo que sé cayera, mientras ella llegaba a un árbol muy frondoso –Lo ves Laxus-nii, te gané!_

_-Claro que no! Hiciste trampa, me pusiste el pie y por eso me caí_

_-No es cierto, tú te tropezaste solo –dijo la niña sacando la lengua_

_-Bueno no importa, vamos adentro, Layla-san debe estar esperándonos _

_-Bien_

_En la mansión:_

_-Mamá, tenemos hambre, donde está la comida _

_-Lucy-chan ten un poco más de paciencia, observa a Laxus-kun, no está desesperado –dijo mientras observaban al niño acostado en el piso_

_-ESO ES PORQUE ESTÁ DORMIDO! _

_-Bien, bien –dijo la mujer riendo –aquí tienen -dijo poniendo la comida en la mesa_

_-COMIDA! –gritaron ambos_

_Luego de la comida:_

_-Laxus-kun, tú abuelo ya vino por ti –decía Layla_

_-Ya voy! –grito el en respuesta, caminando de la habitación de Lucy a la entrada –adiós Lucy-chan me tengo que ir –hablo mientras sé bajo a su altura a darle un abrazo mientras está le correspondía el abrazo _

_-Está bien, te acompaño_

_En la entrada de la mansión:_

_-Gracias por cuidar a Laxus, Layla y Jude –dijo un viejo bajito con un poco de cabello _

_-No fue un problema Makarov –hablo el hombre Heartfilia –siempre tenemos tiempo para cuidar a nuestro querido sobrino, además, se divierte mucho con nuestra Lucy_

_-Veo que Lucy ha crecido mucho –dijo mientras le sonreía a la pequeña que escuchaba todo detrás de su madre con las mejillas rosadas_

_-Hola abuelo! –hablo el niño rubio_

_-Laxus, vámonos ya, nos esperan en el gremio –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y el niño lo seguía –despídete de tú prima y de tus tíos_

_-Sí, nos vemos Lucy-chan, adiós Tía Layla-san, adiós Tío Jude-san_

_-Adiós! –grito toda la familia Heartfilia, mientras veían a los Dreyar alejarse_

**Fin Flashback (Ambos despiertan)**

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que habían "soñado", eso creían que era, "un sueño", pero no, sabían que era un vago recuerdo que se había perdido, pero que ahora había sido encontrado.

Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos solo alcanzo a decir en un susurro –Laxus-nii –este abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido, pero luego suavizo la mirada y una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro

-Lucy-chan –la aludida sé tiró encima del rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras este también la rodeaba

-No puedo creer que seas tú Laxus-nii

-Ni yo, pero lo que más me extraña es que no recordemos esos momentos

-Mmmm, tienes razón, maestro, sabe usted por qué no recordamos eso? –pregunto la Heartfilia al mayor

-Sí, pero no creo que sea el momento para decírselos, mi prioridad ahora es evitar que más personas salgan heridas, y también, evitar que el conocido proyecto eclipse sé lleve a cabo

-Está bien abuelo, creo que me retiro, em…Lucy-chan

-Sí?

-Te podrías levantar, me duelen las heridas

-Lo siento! –respondió rápidamente levantándose de encima de este

-Bien hijos míos, sería bueno que intenten recordar lo más que puedan sus momentos en el pasado, les ayudara a fortalecer su lazo como familia

-Familia? –pregunto Lucy

-Sí, en mí recuerdo creo que el abuelo te dijo mí prima –dijo Laxus

-Es verdad, bueno, creo que me retiro, Gajeel, Levy-chan, Natsu y yo, iremos a buscar a Juvia

-No llevaran a Gray? –pregunto el maestro

-Mira-san dijo que no sería muy seguro, que por ahora estaría vigilado hasta que se calme y este más tranquilo y concentrado.

-Ya veo, Lucy, sé que tienes la protección de Natsu, pero pienso que sería bueno que también estuvieras con Laxus

-No hay problema maestro, Laxus-nii y yo tenemos muuucho de que hablar –dijo con diversión la maga

-Un momento… -decía el Dreyar menor -¡¿COMO QUE EL IDIOTA DE NATSU HA ESTADO CON LUCY-CHAN TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!

Makarov y Lucy ríen, mientras que abajo…

-El idiota de Natsu? –decía muy, muy molesto el nombrado –como que el idiota de Natsu?!

-Esa es la voz de Laxus? –decía la mayor de los Strauss

-Y le dijo a Lucy, Lucy-chan? –hablo la Alberona

-Un momento, PORQUE EL IMBECIL DE LAXUS LE DIJO LUCY-CHAN A MÍ LUCY?! –decía aún más molesto el Dragneel

-Así que es tú Lucy –sé burlo Mirajane

Luego de esto, ambos rubios, bajaban y caminaban hacia los demás.

-Lucy! –decía Natsu con emoción y luego gran curiosidad con deje de molestia y recelo –que hacías en la oficina del viejo? Estas bien? Que hacías con Laxus? Y aún más importante porque estabas con él?

-Ya, tranquilízate un poco Natsu, te lo contare luego, pero ahora quiero preguntarle algo a Mira-san, así que con permiso

Natsu miraba con enojo a Laxus, quién al notar su mirada clavada en él sonrió, algo que sorprendió y extraño a los presentes.

-Natsu, viejo amigo, porque no te acercas y hablamos un poco –hablo con sorna el rubio

-Tsk –sé limito a decir el peli rosa –antes que nada quiero preguntar que hacías con Lucy?

-Yo? Con Lucy-chan? De que hablas? –sé burló aún más enfureciendo al Dragneel

-No te hagas el desentendido, dime que hacías con ella!

-Bueno, el maestro nos quería a los dos, juntos, para hablarnos de ciertos asuntos

-Y qué tipo de asuntos?

-Así que no te lo ha dicho, vaya, y te haces llamar el más cercano a ella

-Dime de una maldita vez que hay entre Lucy y tú! –gritó

Mientras tanto con Lucy y Mirajane:

-Mira-san, quienes son los más afectados con lo recién ocurrido? –empezó Lucy

-Bueno, Lisanna, Elfman, Erza, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts, Gray y Wendy están en la enfermería descansando debido a la pelea y las heridas grandes que tienen

-Por qué Cana no está en la enfermería, digo, ella es fuerte, pero, sí Erza está ahí

-Gildarts –interrumpió Mira

-Ah, ya veo, creo que iré a verlos

-Está bien, Lucy

-Sí?

-Que hacían Laxus y tú juntos en la oficina del maestro? –pregunto ligeramente sonrojada

-Hihihi –rio ligeramente –No te preocupes Mira-san, soy prima suya –esto hizo que abriera los ojos del asombro –es todo suyo, pero, recuerda que también tiene a Fried –esto la sonrojo aún más –debería decidir, Laxus-nii y Fried también son cercanos a Cana, sabia? –dicho esto sé alejo de la barra dirigiéndose al lugar donde "hablaban" Laxus y Natsu

-Hola chicos, que hacen?

-Hola Lucy-chan –decía Laxus mientras se ponía de pie y rodeaba sus hombros con sus brazos –Natsu y yo solo revivíamos los viejos tiempos

-Oh, ya veo –decía no muy convencida –Natsu vamos, tenemos que ir por Happy a Fairy Hills (creo que así sé escribía, no estoy segura) Alzack y Bisca lo cuidan junto con charle

-Claro Lucy, vamos –dijo mientras la tomo de la mano y la apartaba de Laxus

-Puedo ir también Lucy-chan?, recuerda lo que dijo el maestro –dijo con un tono algo infantil

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo el maestro, Lucy? –dijo furioso y a punto de perder el control el peli rosado

-Veras Natsu, el maestro ayer me hablo él porque del ataque a Fairy tail, ese es otro asunto que te contare en casa –al recordar que dormirá con el sé sonrojo –resulta que para lograr su objetivo necesitan a una maga celestial y un mago que controle el elemento rayo, así que el maestro nos necesita que estemos juntos, para evitar hacer el problema más grande, también tendremos que entrenar juntos, y pronto dará su anuncio oficial de lo que deberemos hacer, no es así Laxus-nii?

-Exacto Lucy-chan –le dio la razón el rubio

-Pues a mí no sé me hace bonito que estés todo el tiempo con…un momento….L-L-L-LAXUS-NII?! Porque lo llamas así Lucy!

-Hehehe –ríe nerviosa –él es mi primo Natsu

-Ah, ya veo...un momento…PRIMO?!

-Sí, Natsu, Laxus-nii es mi primo, pero, pequeña lo trataba como mí hermano mayor, y creo que no cambiará

-Sorprendido Natsu –hablo burlón el rubio

-Me lo contaras todo en casa verdad Lu? –dijo esperanzado el Dragneel

-Claro que sí Natsu! Bueno, vamos por Happy

-Yo también voy –dijo algo más serio el nieto del maestro

-Ni lo sueñes Laxus! Podrás ser su primo pero Lucy es mía, y ni tú ni nadie me la quitaran –terminando de decir esto la cargo estilo princesa y la llevo corriendo directo a Fairy Hills

-SI LE HACES DAÑO TE JURO QUE DESATARAS MÍ IRA SALAMANDER! –grito el Dreyar viendo como sé alejaban

Con Natsu y Lucy

-Así que soy tuya Natsu –decía muy ruborizada pero con un deje de burla

-Ah?, este, yo, solo, chichi del turbo del mar, cascabel, mermelada, TÚ ESTAS SONROJADA!

-Qué? Por qué me reclamaste como tuya!

-Y no eres mía acaso? –dijo en un tono seductor

-N-Natsu…estas bien?

-Perfectamente –dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro y depositaba un tierno beso en su mejía –esto es un "no hay de que" por las gracias de la mañana Lu –susurro en su oído mientras la sonrojaba al extremo –bueno, vamos por Happy!

-A-Aye! –respondió un poco nerviosa, pero en el camino, se encontraron con una escena que los extraño y los dejo con la boca abierta!

**Y este fue el capítulo 2! Woohoo! Me disculpo por cualquier falla ortográfica que detecten! Bueno, respondo reviews!**

**akariharukaze12: **Sí! Me encanta imaginarme a Natsu sonrojado, kya! Mi imaginación a veces va demasiado lejos, me alegra de que te gustara mí fic!

**Gabe Logan: **Que bueno que te parezca interesante, espero que lo que venga también sea de tú agrado

**Solanco: **Jejeje, fascinación, fascinación everywhere, intentare subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible, ojala te haya gustado el cap. de hoy!

**angeltailsfics: **Jejeje, te atrape y espero no dejarte ir :3

**Tsuki-Amler: **Intentare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, lo prometo :D Y por cierto, tus fic está excelente! Tus historias también son geniales! Nos leemos :3

**Tania D. Agosto: **Que bueno que te gusto! Y Jejeje, lamento esa falla, mejorare! Aye! Espero que este cap. te haya gustado

**NaLu y SasuSaku: **Aquí está la conti! Gracias por leer.

**Leer estos reviews me motiva! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. Ahora ¿cuál será la escena que impactara a la pronto feliz pareja? ¿Sera buena? ¿Sera mala? NI YO LO SÉ! Hasta la próxima!**

**Bye-bye**

**Att: Cristi-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciaossu! Soy Cristi-chan y te apuesto una tapita de yogurt a que cuando despertaste hoy abriste los ojos…Okno, heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo! Bueno, creo que a partir de hoy llevare fechas fijas, todos los viernesosabados actualizare está historia! Ahora…a leer!**

La escena que sé desarrollaba frente a sus ojos no era una que se viera todos los días, o al menos una que nadie, NADIE sé esperaría, Gajeel tenía a Levy acorralada entre su cuerpo y un árbol, besándola apasionadamente mientras la sostenía de su pequeña cintura, y está no sé quedaba atrás, enredaba sus frágiles manos en la melena del pelinegro, ambos sin darse cuenta de la presencia cierto peli rosa que en sus brazos llevaba a la rubia maga estelar.

-Gajeel? –pronuncio confundido el Dragneel

-L-Levy-chan? –dijo la acompañante de este

-Lu-chan, Natsu, q-que sorpresa –decía nerviosa y sonrojada la McGarden separándose de quién la besaba

-Que haces aquí Salamander? –hablo molesto Gajeel

-Iba con Lucy a buscar a Happy, a todo esto no deberían estar en el gremio? Y tampoco es momento de ponerse romántico hierrito!

-Levy-chan, no sabia que tú –hablo shockeada la rubia

-Lu-chan, te prometo que te contare todo luego, p-pero ahora nos tenemos que ir, n-no es cierto Gajeel? –respondió nerviosa

-Tsk, sí claro enana, adiós coneja, Salamander –dijo, luego de esto, desaparecieron corriendo como por arte de magia, irónicamente, considerando que puedo ser así

-Eso fue extraño –decía con la cabeza de lado Natsu

-Sí, cierto –luego miró que seguía sin poner un pie en la tierra –Natsu, ya puedes bajarme –dijo sonrojada

-Ah!, sí, perdón, l-lo lamento –hablo mientras la bajaba, dicho esto, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a Happy

En Fairy Hills

-Natsu, Lucy, que sorpresa, que hacen aquí? –hablo Alzack adolorido por las heridas de la reciente batalla

-Venimos por Happy, está aquí? –dijo Natsu, mientras el otro asentía –Bien, y que haces aquí? Pensé que este lugar era solo para chicas

-Cuido de Bisca, sé lastimo bastante el día de la emboscada, ah y Happy! Lili! –grito llamando a los exceeds

-Lili también está aquí? –musito Lucy

-Sí, sé supone que Charle también debería estar aquí pero cuando el maestro dijo muy temprano que ellos deberían venir con nosotros sé aferro a Wendy

-Ya veo, bueno gracias por cuidar de Happy, supongo que debo ir a dejar a Lili con hierrito, vamos Lucy

-Natsu, Lucy, los extrañe tanto, Aye! –decía dramáticamente el "hijo" de Natsu

-Donde está Gajeel –hablo el exceed negro

-El está con Levy-chan, pero no sé para donde iban…un momento….SE SUPONE QUE ELLOS DEBERIAN ESTAR CON NOSOTROS AHORITA MISMO, DIJIMOS QUE IRIAMOS A BUSCAR A JUVIA, PERO QUE CLASE DE PERSONAS DEJAN A SUS AMIGOS ABANDONADOS EN UNA SITUACION COMO ESTÁ! –hablo, no, grito, Lucy muy molesta, mientras los presentes la miraban con una gota estilo anime

-Calmate Lucy, los alcanzaremos en un rato, te lo aseguro –animo su fiel amigo peli rosa.

-Supongo que tienes razón, adiós Alzack, saludos a Bisca y a la pequeña Asuka-chan cuando despierten.

Luego de esto, Lucy, Natsu, Happy y Phanterlili salieron de Fairy Hills, encontrándose en la salida con Levy y Gajeel.

-Vaya, pensé que sé habían olvidado de que iríamos en busca Juvia –decía fastidiado Natsu

-No molestes, con tantas cosas en la cabeza sé me olvido –sé defendió Gajeel, luego miro a Lili detrás de Natsu y se tiró hacia el abrazándolo y diciendo "Lili" y con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad.

-Hahaha, eso es algo difícil de creer –sé burló el peli rosa –ignorando la "conmovedora" unión del dragón slayer de hierro con su respectivo exceed.

-Estas diciéndome que no tengo nada en el cerebro idiota? –dijo mientras de separa de un molesto Lili.

-Entiendes rápido hierrito

-Ah sí? Te juro que está vez te parto la cara

-Inténtalo!

-Basta Gajeel! No es momento para pelear –decía molesta su pareja

-Hahaha, te tienen domado hierrito –sé burló Natsu

-Calla Natsu, estoy de acuerdo con Levy-chan, no debemos distraernos –apoyo a la peli azul la maga estelar

-Aye –murmuro apagado

-Geehehe, tú estas en las mismas

Mientras tanto en el gremio

Una castaña algo herida con una peliblanca en las mismas condiciones sé acercaban a un rubio que estaba sentado en una de las mesas destrozadas en la batalla.

-Nee, nee Laxus, que te traes con Lucy –hablo primero la Alberona

-Tsk, no fastidies mujer alcohólica, necesito pensar –contesto rudamente

-Laxus –hablo está vez la mayor de los Strauss, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas –porque tan rudo? Hace unos momentos estabas de lo más dulce con Lucy

-Creo que su humor cambia dependiendo de con quién este, cual es tú relación con ella, habla Dreyar! –hablo eufóricamente Cana

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia

-Vamos, puedes decírnoslo, confía en Cana y en mí, no mordemos –hablo Mirajane

-Eso quieren hacer creer a la gente –susurro, sin embargo está la escucho

-Que dijiste? –dijo con un aura asesina la apodada demonio

-Q-que gracias por hablarme dulcemente –comento nervioso ante la mirada de está

-Oh no hay problema –mientras regresaba a su estado "normal" –y Cana?, estaba aquí hace unos momentos

-De seguro fue por más cerveza, nunca cambiará

-Haha, supongo que tienes razón, bueno Laxus, al menos me lo contaras a mí? –pregunto esperanzada

-Bueno, ya que, escucha, cuando yo estaba pequeño, antes de que me hiciera está cicatriz, yo iba con frecuencia a la mansión Heartfilia, a jugar con Lucy –Mira sé sorprendió al no escuchar el "chan" que hace unos momentos añadía –hasta donde yo sé, o al menos lo que recuerdo, es que el abuelo, es hermano del padre de la madre de Lucy, o algo por estilo –dijo con fastidio y dolor de cabeza, esto era un efecto secundario de la poción –pero un día, creo que específicamente el día que desaparecieron los dragones –añadió, pero justo cuando iba a recordar porque nos recordaban un dolor muy fuerte se apodero de su cabeza, haciéndolo retorcerse del dolor

-Laxus! –gritó alarmada y preocupada la que conversaba con este –Master! Que le pasa a Laxus? –le hablo a Makarov, quién los observaba desde hace unos momentos

-Déjalo Mira, por ahora eso estará pasando frecuentemente, mientras esos dolores sé presenten, fragmentos de recuerdos perdidos aparecerán en su mente.

Mientras tanto con Natsu y los demás

-Lucy, Lucy! Que tienes! –gritaba preocupada el dragon slayer de fuego al ver a su amiga retorcerse del dolor en el suelo –Lucy!

-Lu-chan! –agrego de la misma manera Levy

-Oy Coneja! –hablo Gajeel, aunque no lo demostraba sí le preocupaba el estado de la rubia, después de todo eran amigos

-Lucy! –grito Happy con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Lili sé limito a ver con interés

-Ahh! –gritaba y gemía de dolor Lucy, mientras sé sostenía de la cabeza

En las mentes de Laxus y Lucy:

**Flashback**

_(7 de julio Año 777)_

_-Mamá! –gritaba con dolor y tristeza una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios desde la lejanía, observando como su madre y su nombrado "guardián" del rayo sé desvanecían en una inmensa luz que provenía del suelo._

_-Jude, Lucy, los amo, cuídense, estaré siempre con ustedes…lo prometo! –fueron las ultimas palabras de la madre Lucy, palabras que no significan un "Adiós" sí no un "Nos vemos pronto"._

_-Laxus, cuida a tú padre y a tú abuelo –fue lo único que sé limito a decir el acompañante de la mujer que sé encontraba rodeado de rayos y relámpagos._

_-Tío Sanko! –gritó el pequeño Laxus, que sé mantenía sin derramar una sola lágrima, pero por dentro sé encontraba desesperado y deseando que esto solo fuera una pesadilla._

_-Hijo –susurro serio y mirando al piso el maestro Makarov_

_-Layla –lo imito Jude_

_Y sin más…desaparecieron, dejando atrás a personas que los extrañarían con todo su ser_

**Fin Flashback**

En el gremio

Laxus se levantaba del suelo, con la mirada baja y cubierta por su una parte de su cabello, mientras salía de Fairy Tail con un solo pensamiento en su mente _"Sanko"._

Makarov y Mirajane lo miraban alejarse, uno con una mirada seria y otra con una mirada que reflejaba preocupación respectivamente.

-Volví Valla, me asuste, por un momento creí que ya no había más cerveza –decía con un barril en manos la recién llegada del almacén Cana –y Laxus?

-Sé fue –dijo Mirajane volteando hacia ella mientras que el maestro sé dirigía a su oficina.

-Porque?

-Le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y, según lo que dijo el maestro, era un recuerdo que tenia que ver con su relación familiar con Lucy, y otro tema que al parecer solo conocen ellos tres.

-Mmmm…ya veo, bueno, mejor para mí, no tendre que compartir de mí barril.

-Tú nunca compartes! –le respondió con una gota en la cabeza la albina -*suspiro* Iré a ver a los heridos –y sin más sé dirigió a la enfermería.

Mientras esto pasaba en el gremio…Con Lucy:

-Lucy, estas bien?! –gritaba alarmado Natsu viendo como ella sé reincorporaba quedando sentada –tienes sed? Tienes hambre? Te duele el estamago? Lo sabia! No debias venir, era demasiado peligroso, ayer comiste demasiado, era cuestión de esperar a que te enfermaras, apuesto a que te dara diarrea!

-Calla Natsu! No es nada de eso! –decía un poco molesta la rubia

-Lu-chan, te encuentras bien? –pregunto su mejor amiga Levy

-Sí, supongo que debe ser por la poción de ayer –respondió Lucy

-Poción? Que poción?

-Una que nos dio el maestro a Laxus-nii y a mí para recordar momentos perdidos

-Ah, ya veo…1…2…3…LAXUS-NII?

-Bueno, veras, el es mí primo –explicaba nerviosa

-Pero, tú, el, como, cuando, donde –hablaba sin poder creérselo

-Es una larga historia –dijo Lucy, luego pensó en lo que había recordado, y bajo la mirada triste, Natsu de dio cuenta de esto

-Lu, estas bien? –pregunto está vez Natsu

-Sí, estoy bien Natsu –respondió con una sonrisa falsa, algo de lo que Natsu también de dio cuenta, pero luego hablarían, cuando estuvieran solos, y en "casa".

-Bien, la coneja dice que está bien, ahora, dinos, donde buscaremos a Juvia? –dijo Gajeel, que ese había mantenido en silencio, ante tales palabras Lucy sé quedo en blanco

-Y-Yo, n-no sé dónde buscarla –admitió derrotada, y apenada, a lo que todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza

-Osea que planeaste está búsqueda pero no tenias ni la menor idea de donde empezar? –hablo Natsu

-Pasar tiempo con Salamander te afecta demasiado

-Oye!

-Esperaba más de ti Lu-chan –dijo dramáticamente Levy debido a la ignorancia de su amiga, mientras está sé iba a una esquina con un aura depresiva rodeándola.

-Bien, supongo que hay que volver al gremio, tal vez el viejo sepa algo de su ubicación –dijo Natsu

-*Suspiro* Está bien, supongo –admitio derrotada Lucy, y sin más todos tomaron rumbo hacia el gremio, mientras que en la mente de Lucy solo pasaba una cosa…"_Mamá"  
_

En el gremio:

-Tadaima! –anunciaba Natsu desde la entrada con Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Happy y Lili detrás de el.

-Okaeri nasai minna –contestaba Mira desde la barra con Cana al otro lado y con un barril de cerveza en sus manos –creí que irían a buscar a Juvia, que paso? –todos quedaron viendo a Lucy mientras ella caminaba disimuladamente hacia otro lado.

-Lu-chan no tenia ni la menor idea de donde buscar a Laxus –hablo Levy

-Mira-san, donde está Laxus-nii? –pregunto Lucy cambiando de tema

-Oh, el sé fue hace unos momentos luego de que le dio un fuerte dolor, el maestro dijo que era normal y que no nos preocupáramos por el

-Mmmm…ya veo, gracias Mira-san, iré donde el maestro.

Con Lucy y el Maestro

-Maestro –dijo Lucy ya dentro de su oficina

-Pasa Lucy –respondió este

-Sabe usted donde pudo ser llevada Juvia? –dijo sí anestesia e iendo directo al punto

-Sabes, pensaba que querias que hablaramos de su más reciente recuerdo –cambio de tema

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora maestro –respondió ella mientras giraba la cabeza

-Ya veo, bueno, respecto a Juvia, creo que ese mago que nos ataco pudo haber dejado un indicio en la destrucción y escombros, la quieren como rehén, así que lo más probable es que hallan dejado una pista no crees? –ella asintió –Bien, entonces, busquen pistas, debe haber alguna, tal vez dejo un escrito, un mapa, cualquier cosa puede servir, y, lamento no poder ser de mucha ayuda en estos momentos

-No sé preocupe, estaremos bien, iré con los chicos a decirles, gracias –dicho esto, salio de la oficina y sé dirigio a la barra, donde estaban todos esperando a que dijera algo.

-El maestro dice que pudo haber dejado una pista en los escombros, así que…HAY QUE BUSCAR ESA PISTA! –dijo con entusiasmo

-Aye Sir! –respondieron los presentes

Gajeel y Levy revisaban bajo las mesas, Mirajane y Cana en el piso de arriba, Happy y Lili en el techo y partes altas, por ultimo Natsu y Lucy revisaban esquinas, almacenes y dentro de la barra hasta que…

-Natsu, Lucy, chicos, Lili y yo encontramos esto –dijo Happy mientras bajaba, con lo que parecía ser una carta.

-Que encontraste Happy? –pregunto Natsu

-Una carta –dijo mientras sé la entregaba a Natsu, y todos sé acercaban a ver de que sé trataba, Natsu la tomo en sus manos y leyó lo que decía el sobre

-Para Lucy H. –dijo –Lucy esto es para ti –dijo mientras sé la entregaba

-Mmmm…dice:

_Señorita Lucy Heartfilia:_

_Usted ya debe estar enterada sé que raptamos a su amiga maga del agua, así que, sí usted no quiere que está salga herida, o aun peor, que ataque a su gremio nuevamente, asegúrese de ir al pueblo de Hargeon lo más pronto posible, y que su guardián del rayo la acompañe, piénselo muy bien, su no hace lo que digo, las consecuencias serán muy graves, tanto como para usted, como para todo Fiore._

_Sé despide, Gold Silvermist._

Luego de leer está carta todos sé quedaron en silencio, tenían la mirada baja, mientras pensaban, "que es lo que quiere", nadie dijo nada, Lucy subió a la oficina del maestro, dejó la carta en su escritorio, y sé fue.

-Natsu, vámonos –dijo seria Lucy

-Claro –dijo este de la misma manera.

-Natsu, yo dormiré con Mira hoy, no te preocupes –hablo el neko compañero de Natsu

-Estas seguro?

-Aye!

Luego de esto, ambos magos partieron a la casa de la rubia, en el camino, Natsu recordó que tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Lucy –pronuncio Natsu, pero la aludida parecía no haberlo escuchado, así que la volvió a llamar –Lucy

-Ah? –dijo está en respuesta

-Necesito hacerte una pregunta –ella asintió –porque luego del extraño dolor de cabeza que te dio hoy, porque estabas tan rara?

-Yo, rara? De que hablas Natsu?

-No me mientas, algo te pasa, lo sé, y no tiene que ver con la carta que hablaba de la amenaza sí no ibas a Hargeon

-*Suspiro* Es que, la visión –dijo con dificultad –era sobre mí madre –finalizo, Natsu la miro tristemente, sabia que a Lucy le dolía hablar de ella, porque la extrañaba, tanto como el a Igneel.

-Me lo diras?

-E-Está bien, es que, como yo te he contado, sabes que, mama murió de una enfermedad, verdad? –el le dio la razón –pues, esa visión demostraba lo contrario. Ese comentario hizo que él, abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-A que te refieres? –ella esbozo una sonrisa triste.

-A que posiblemente mama este viva, pero no sé donde pueda estar –Natsu abrió los ojos aun más. A los segundos, sé dieron cuenta de que estaban ya en la entrada del apartamento, así que entraron, una por la puerta, y el otro por la ventana.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que entres por la ventana?! –grito Lucy

-No lo sé, no las cuento, pero apuesto a que deben de ser muchas –dijo el con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa sentado en la cama de la rubia.

-Oh no!

-Oh sí!

-No me refería a eso, mira! –dijo apuntando hacia el baño –creo que hay alguien dentro, la luz está encendida y sé escucha el sonido de la ducha –Natsu sé puso de pie con una mirada seria y sé dirigió al baño de su compañera, con está tras él, tenia sus puños en llamas y Lucy tenia en sus manos las llaves de Tauro y Leo. Sigilosamente sé apoyaron en la puerta, la abrieron y gritaron.

-AJÁ! –dijeron los dos mientras luego miraban sorprendidos a la persona que sé encontraba frente a ellos, Lucy tenia su rostro rojo entre la furia y la vergüenza, mientras que Natsu, estaba sorprendido y enfadado.

-Jellal?! –grito Natsu, el estaba solo en pantalones, sin camisa, y descalzo, ambos sé percataron de cómo Lucy miraba el abdomen del peli azul, lo que enfureció a Natsu e hizo sonreir a Jellal –que haces aquí?

-*Bufó* Larga historia, em…sé podrían salir mientras me termino de vestir? –dijo avergonzado pero seguro

-Un momento…ESTÁ NO ES TÚ CASA, ES MIA Y DE LUCY! QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO PARA ENTRAR A LA CASA DE OTRAS PERSONAS?! –dijo aun más fiero Natsu

-C-Cálmate Natsu –dijo mientras retrocedia Jellal –Y-Ya salgo y les explico, pero déjenme terminar de vestirme sí? –y los saco a la fuerza fuera del baño.

-Porque no hiciste nada? –pregunto Natsu un poco fastidiado

-Estaba sorprendida por verlo aquí –respondió ella con simpleza –y a ti desde cuando te molesta que la gente entre a mí casa sin permiso?

-Desde que está ahora también es mí casa –respondió ahora sonriendo este

-Me pregunto que quiere Jellal, es extraño, verlo aquí, en mí casa! –noto como Natsu la miro amenazadoramente –en nuestra casa!

-*Suspiro* Solo esperemos a que salga.

Unos minutos después

-Listo! –dijo Jellal, recién salido del baño –bueno, les explicare el porque estoy aquí –cambio su semblante a uno serio –como ya saben su gremio fue atacado hace unos días, y Crime Sorciere quiere ayudar a Fairy Tail, según sabemos, el mago que los ataco es muy fuerte.

-Pues la verdad, sí, y su objetivo somos Laxus y yo –dijo Lucy

-Así que estas aquí para ayudar a Fairy Tail? –pregunto Natsu, este asintió –PERO PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAS EN NUESTRA CASA!

-Creí que era de Lucy –dijo confuso Jellal

-Eso es prácticamente lo mismo! No es tú casa!

-Es que tengo donde quedarme, fui al gremio, pero como no soy miembro Fairy Tail no puedo quedarme en los dormitorios, así que Mirajane me dio la dirección de tú casa y entre.

-Y como demonios entraste?!

-No importa –luego ambos miraron la cama y vieron a Lucy dormida, con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro y un ligerísimo sonrojo adornando su rostro –Natsu?

-Que? –dijo el aun mirando a Lucy con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tienes una novia muy bonita, Erza dice que Lucy es una buen persona –dijo saliendo de la habitación y a la vez saliendo de la casa.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo este al aire *1…2…3…* -N-N-N-N-NOVIA?!

-Natsu, cállate, quiero dormir –entre dormida y despierta, dijo Lucy

-*Bostezo* S-Sí –y luego sé acostó al lado de la rubia, mirándola de frente, mientras que está la observaba entre sonrojada y confusa.

-Que haces?

-Como que qué hago?, voy a dormir obviamente

-Y PORQUE DEMONIOS EN MÍ CAMA?!

-Que dramática Lucy, no es primera vez que dormimos en una misma cama

-Y-Ya lo sé, pero la primera vez desperté y ya estabas ahí, y ayer estaba demasiado triste como para pensar

-Vamos, sabes que no hare nada malo –dijo poniendo carita de perrito abandonado (N/A como esa carita que hace en el cap 126 cuando llega la banga maligna de los traseros gordos:3)

-*Suspiro* Está bien, pero vamos a dormir ya

-Yosh! –luego la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, está sé sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar este le susurro al oído –así tendras menos frio, y sin más cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

Al siguiente día:

**Natsu POV**

Sabia que había amanecido, sentía el calor del sol en mí cara, pero, no sentía el calor de Lucy, así que decidí abrir mis ojos, y mire que no estaba acostada, y lo peor, no está en mis brazos. Me levante y olí comida, olía delicioso, así que baje, y me encontré con Lucy, COCINANDO!

-Buenos días Natsu –me dijo muy dulcemente, que hermosa imagen por la mañana…pero que?, que demonios me pasa!

-B-Buenos días Lucy, que cocinas –pregunte mientras me sentaba en el comedor

-Huevos con tocino! –dijo haciendo una pose divertida, así que me rei, y ella me siguió –quieres jugo o leche?

-Mmmm…LAS DOS!

-Comes demasiado pero está bien –después de desayunar, me bañe, ella ya estaba lista, y nos dirigimos al gremio.

-Llegamos! –anuncie

-Bienvenidos Natsu, Lucy –respondió

-Donde está Happy?

-Aquí, Aye! –dijo con una montaña de pescados a su lado, a Lucy y a mí sé nos resbalo una gota de sudor.

-M-Mira! –bajaba Erza con dificultad por sus heridas

-Erza! Que haces aquí, todavía no estas sana completamente, tienes que descansar! –dijo ella ayudándola mientras Cana, Lucy, Happy y yo mirábamos.

-Olvidate de eso! Gray no está!

-QUE?!

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap, lamento sí me tarde mucho T.T es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer, lo sientoooo, bueno….responderé reviews**

**Nana: **Cuanto lei tú review mí cara era como lo sabia?! Alfdjkasf, en fin, aquí está la continuación

**NaLu y SasuSaku: **Bueno pues, en el summary dice que son familia, no con exactitud hermanos :3 pero lamento haberte confundido, soy terrible T.T , pero me alegra que hayas leído el cap

**kmylyuniika****: **Gracias por dejar un review :3 Aquí la actualizaciooon!

**Gabe Logan: **Sí, lo sé, Laxus está muuuuy fuera del personaje, espero que no te moleste, gracias por leer hasta este punto, (aunque solo van 3 caps:3) Tú review me hace feliz porque soy fan tuya :D Me encantan tus historias, gracias por leer

**Akiraharukaze12: **Lo sé! Que no daría yo por ser Lucy! O Erza! O Juvia! O Mira! Me Salí del tema u.u gracias por dejar review :D

**WhiteRabbit94: **Gracias! Sí, ese Natsu sé tiene muchas cosas escondidas, y no te preocupes, Gray entra en acción, nos leemos :D

**MajoDragneel: **Amo hacer a Natsu celoso, aunque no será el único en el fic:3 y sí, Gray sufrio mucho! Gracias por leer :D hasta la próxima

**Y eso es todo :D me disculpo sí encuentran una que otra falla ortograficaaa! Espero que les haya gustado el cap, lamento haberme tardado! Y creo que estaré actualizando martes o miércoles, así que…**

**Bye-Bye**

**Att: Cristi-chan**


End file.
